Why Did You Do That?
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: what weirdo stands up for the biggest delinquent in school? he definitely didn't need help defending himself. she did it anyway... why? and jesus, since when are little pinkettes with drunk moms who turn out to be the principal able to dish out a hell that sent 5 girls to the hospital? if only he knew what the hell was going on, and why she took offence when someone teased him...


**Why did You Do That?**

…

…

…

"…Why did you do that?" Kisame demanded softly.

She looked over to him. They sat together in the office, the officer whom had been watching them having just walked away a moment ago into the principal's office. After she looked at him, the giant blue man staring coolly at the wall across the room with a stock stiff form, she shrugged.

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"Yes."

Her bright green gaze flickered to him again, blinking as he ground his teeth. She giggled, grinning when his attention finally shifting from the wall to her. "Okay. How about… 'Cause I wanted to?"

Kisame raised a single blue brow at her. "You do realize you sent all 5 of them to the hospital."

She swung her feet. "Yup!"

He observed silently in shock. He knew who she was. Mostly because she's the only human being on the face of the earth who would swear up and down that her hair is _naturally pink_.

Who would have thought that the small girl who helped out in the nurse's office all the time could dish out such a murder spree?

Huh, that's another reason he knew who she was. He came to the office so often to either get fixed up in the nurse Shizune or to see Ibiki, the disciplinarian.

He scanned the long white gauze wrapped tightly around one of her arms, stained with a little red, and the cuts on her face. Even this… _small_ demon… didn't quite get away with sending the little Sasuke posy to the hospital in the ambulance without some injuries of her own. He remembered when she had snapped that Karin girl's leg 4 times and suddenly a toothy, sharp grin burst on his face.

He removed it quickly, looking at the wall again. He still needed to know why the hell she had done it.

He didn't get to ask anything else when Ibiki, the school's deputy Yamato from before, and Tsunade the principal stepped out of her office. "Hoshigaki! Haruno! Inside."

When the little Sakura girl bounced up and made her way in, pulling on a serious face, he followed, stuffing his hands into his jacket's pockets and followed nonchalantly.

It'd been great if she had at least told him a good answer. Not he didn't know what the fuck to say. Of course Ibiki would try and railroad him, since the bastard hated him, but he felt bad about blaming the little kid.

Not bad enough not to do it, but whatever.

As Tsunade waved a hand to Ibiki to calm him down, she used the other to motion them to sit. "Boys, I can handle this." She warned them both. "Why don't you go take the teacher's witness statement? Mr. Hatake should still be waiting."

Yamato answered with a nod, and Ibiki grumbled, following him out and closing the door.

Tsunade, as soon as the coast was clear, let out a giant sigh that almost made the blue man jump, before slamming her head onto her desk, which succeeded in making him sit straighter, surprised.

"Well, oh violent niece of mine, explain to me this dreadful situation involving 5 hospitalizations and one of the biggest delinquents in the school." Tsunade growled, pulling out a bottle that, when she popped it open, the familiar scent of alcohol filled the air.

_Niece?_ He blinked in surprise as the blonde woman took a deep drink.

Sakura scratched behind her had, smiling awkwardly as she ruffled her short pink hair. "Well, you see, aunty… Karin's a bitch."

"Language!" Tsunade snapped.

Sakura dipped her head in apology. "Yes, aunty."

"Now explain."

Sakura sighed, "sorry, aunty. But Karin's a jerk. She called me a cunt the period before lunch. Then, during that lunch, I notice she was picking on Hinata-chan, and I gave her a warning. Later that same lunch, since she clearly didn't understand the words 'mess with any other human being at this school and I'll snap every bone in your body', I notice she tripped Kisame-kun at lunch and made him drop all his food." Sakura crossed her arms. "She had the gall to say that Kisame didn't count 'cause he isn't human. So I punched her face."

"I could have handled it." Kisame snorted. "Didn't need your interference, kid."

Sakura looked at him and stuck out her tongue. "I'm a year older than you, Kisame-kun."

He twitched, "What?"

She held up both her hands. "Senior. Held back twice."

"Damn." He muttered, shaking his head. He was a junior, held back twice.

Tsunade cleared her throat. Both looked to her, remembering the occasion that they had been sent to her office in the first place. "Sakura, you honestly don't expect me to believe this whole thing was you standing up for Hoshigaki. He surely didn't need your help."

Sakura crossed her arms. "He's a friend; I'll mess with anyone who messes with him."

He snickered. "Since when have we ever been friends?"

Sakura gave Kisame a 'wtf' face. "Oh, what's this? We've talked _numerous_ times in the nurse's office. You realize how much I've bailed you out since Ibiki's my big brother, right?"

Kisame balked, "eh?!"

Tsunade snorted, "you don't thing the incident where you shoved 12 cartons of this school's crummy skim milk down the counselor Ebisu's throat and filled his office with ants in which you _left your jacket with your name on it_ in the room was blamed on Rock Lee was actually what we deduced; Did you?"

Kisame raised his hands. "To be fair, Hidan and I both did that."

Tsunade plugged her ears. "I did _not_ just hear any form of confession. Of course I didn't. Nope nope nope."

When Kisame just stared at her, wowed, Sakura shifted. "So yeah. But I don't think I can get you out of this one. Ibiki-kun's pretty ticked since he thinks you 'corrupted' me or something."

"Joy." Kisame sighed. "I still don't get why you did it."

Tsunade coughed, smirking. Sakura shot the woman a heated glare. But when Tsunade coughed gain, Kisame blinked. "*couch*crush*cough*"

Sakura bristled. "Tsunade you bitch of an aunt shut _up_!"

Kisame blinked. "Wait, what?"

…

…

…

Neko: Pft the end. Heh, I thought about making this a series rather than a one shot… oh well, what do you guys think?


End file.
